1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a handheld electronic device and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present application relates to a handheld electronic device capable of automatically rotating, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, people increasingly depend on electronic devices in their daily life. As the electronic devices are required to have a high operation performance and features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, various electronic devices such as ultra mobile personal computers (UMPC), tablet PC, pocket PC, personal digital assistants (PDA), cell phones and notebook PC are developed.
To improve an input convenience of typewriting, a QWERTY-like keyboard can be applied to a body of the handheld electronic device. However, if the keyboard and a display screen are located at a same surface of a same body, the body with a relatively great area size is required to simultaneously contain the keyboard and the display screen. Therefore, most of the present handheld electronic devices apply a two-layer folding body design or a two-layer sliding body design to respectively dispose the display screen and the keyboard on the two-stacked bodies, so as to miniaturize the body area of the handheld electronic device.
Here, the two-layer sliding body is taken as an example, an operation method thereof is to exert a force to slide the display screen to a side of the keyboard, so as to expose the keyboard and facilitate a user to perform inputting. However, according to such design, since the display screen and the keyboard are maintained in a parallel state, the user cannot change an angle between the display screen and the keyboard according to his viewing angle and operation habit, which may result in a fact that the user has to change a pose or frequently move the handheld electronic device to simultaneously cope with requirements of an input operation and a screen viewing. Therefore, the display screen and the keyboard that can simultaneously cope with the requirements of the input operation and the screen viewing are required to be developed.